


Fifty Shades of Languages | Duolingo x Reader

by etoilesetanime



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilesetanime/pseuds/etoilesetanime





	Fifty Shades of Languages | Duolingo x Reader

You step into your new office job. Sitting in a waiting room chair, a secretary comes into view, pushing her glasses up with her finger. 

"Mr. Lingo will see now." She said sternly, pointing to the elevator. You nervously tapped your fingers, as it was a habit of yours. Toying with your promise ring, the elevator door stopped. 

Your first day here. There he stands behind his desk, a feathered wing pointing towards the chair across from him.  
"Bonsoir, ma chérie. Asseyez-vous." His beak curled to a warm smile. He was polite, intense. Smart, really intimidating. 

Nervously, you started to ask what you had to. "Do you have any interests... outside of work?" 

The green owl chuckled. "Non, mon tendre. What about you? I'd like to know more about you." A smirk spread across his face as you pushed a piece of hair behind your ear.

"Th-There's not much to know about me..." You bit your lip, chuckling nervously. "I-I mean look at me...!" You shook your head, which only made Duo never take his eyes off of you. 

"I am." He replied, his voice hushed and low. He stood up and walked behind you to lean into your ear. 

"And you... are the most charming human I've ever met, (Y/N). I want nothing more than you, and all of you." His words smooth as glass made your spine tingle. You thought about these words for the next few days.

Many days had passed since your first. Days melted to weeks. Duo had become more and more yearning, more intrigued by your French ability. 

One fateful day had finally come. You were about to leave to head home to your wonderful fiancee, when Duo proudly snuck behind you. Pinning your arms above your head, he pushed you into the back wall of the elevator. You didn't resist, letting his hot, muscular body overwhelm your senses. His tongue harshly entered your mouth, causing small whimpers to escape your mouth. He harshly tugged at your bottom lip with his beak, leaving visible red marks. 

Pulling away, he whispered, "I am incapable of leaving you alone..." The owl nipped your ear.

"Then don't..." You moaned as he pecked hickies onto your neck.

Duo pulled away. "But we could never. I don't do romance. My tastes are... very singular." 

The elevator stopped, and he stepped out. "You wouldn't understand, mon amour." 

"Enlighten me, then, Duo..." You mutter before he leaves.


End file.
